Harry & Christine  Soul Mates
by ChavaAyanna
Summary: Christine is a freshman cheerleader and Harry a sophomore LaCrosse player.  Watch what happens as Christina first discovers the love of her life
1. Chapter 1

SOUNDTRACK FOR CHAPTER #1

** Lady Antebellum - Need You Now **

** Simply Red - If You Don't Know Me By Now **

** Dana Glover - It Is You I Have Loved **

** FireFall - You Are The Woman

** Theme From A Summer Place - Percy Faith Orchestra **

"Why I do believe that our little Christina is starin' at the boys" said Catriona.

"What? No...I'm not" said Christina flabbergasted.

"Oh but you ARE! I see you starin' at someone out of the corner of your eye. You always studder when you're nervous Criss. We've been friends for how long? I KNOW you! So, Which jock is it? They're all pretty hot", she started surveying ALL the boys. Well some of them are. Some need a little work...some are just...yeah", she said eyeing the homely looking Stone boy with her nose in the air.

Christine just rolled her eyes and said: "Let's not talk about this now Cat. I still don't have all the cheers down pat yet and you have to help me".

"Ok, well, when we get out of here, you're gonna tell me who you were starin at. You know I can hook you up", said Cat.

Her heart sank. Deep down, she said to herself: "No...you can't. In her mind, Crissy just said: "Trust me, this will be the last guy you will want to hook me up with. As superficial as you still are, I'm on my own on this one, I can already feel it".

She saw Harold's face and that's the last she saw of her heart. She tried to rationalize in her mind all of reasons why it would never work. She was sure they would have absolutely NOTHING in common. Besides, she reasoned, her family is of American and Scottish Aristocracy and he would be what one would consider a "commoner"; and she only noticed him all of 5 seconds. Little did she know those 5 seconds would turn into a lifetime's worth.

She had only noticed him for under 5 seconds but...his eyes. It's like she saw right through his eyes, deep into his very soul. She mumbled to herself: "I SEE you, Harold Timothy". She knew she had the gift to "read" people per sey. But never in a romantic way. It was idiotic for her to feel this way. All she saw was his face. She knew nothing about him, other than he plays LaCrosse and she was a cheerleader for the team's squad.

Halfway through their cheers, she caught his eye again. This time their gaze lasted longer. One of his team mates had to practically wave his hand in front of Harry's face to get his attention back on the game. His best buddy leaned in and said to him: "Forget about it Stone. She's way out of your league buddy and you know it. You'll never get next to the likes of her. You two are WORLDS apart. It'll never work. Save yourself the heartbreak".

"Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence" said Harry.

"Buddy don't do that. You know I don't mean it bad. You know I love you right? You're my boy? But you KNOW this will never work. Her father, you know he don't like boys like us. There's no way, never in a million years, that that man will let you get even an INCH close to his daughter. You know her family comes from aristocracy, ROYALTY practically.  
>You know who she is. The whole community practically knows them.<p>

On her side of the field, one of the other cheerleaders ran into Christina because she wasn't paying attention. "Honey,  
>do you want to PLAY LaCrosse or do you want to cheer it?" Mairi asked. Christina's best friend looked at her with annoyance until she noticed Christina zoned out again, staring across the field.<p>

"Who is she STARIN' at"? Catriona wondered. She tried her hardest to look through the group of boys to see who Crissy had her eye on. "Oh NO! Not HIM! This is OH so bad for her", she said, shocked, when she realized who Christina was gawking at. She could already visualize the screaming match between Crissy & her father that would ensue.  
>She sighed with resignation because she knew her friend. Once Christina had her mind and her heart set on something or someone, there was no deterring her. Nothing you could say or do would tear her away from her current passion.<p>

"Criss, we need to talk...my house, after the scrimmage practice cheers", said Cat.

"Talk about what?" inquired Christina.

"You KNOW what" her friend retorted.

"Yeah I like somebody" said Christina. "So what"?

"somebody"? asked Cat. "SOMEBODY"? "Crissy, I SAW who you were starin' at". she said.

Knowing she was caught, Christina said: "Yeah, so?"

"Crissy, you don't know anything ABOUT him. He isn't exactly jock / cheerleader material" raising her eyebrows, questioning Christina's thinking.

"Yeah and how would YOU know? What do YOU know about him"? questioned Christina.

"It doesn't matter Crissy. Look at him. You know what I'm TALKIN' about. It doesn't take much deductive reasoning to figure him out. He's not RIGHT for you" she said. Exasberated Cat said: "Look, there's this party on Friday night, a socialite party so you know you'll father will approve. Let's go and I'll introduce you to the RIGHT guy for you".

"The RIGHT guy for me?" said Crissy. "You sound like my father. You know, as long as I've known you, I've NEVER in a million years heard you talk so shallow. What happened to you? You've always been the champion of {get to know the person on the inside, not the outside - or - Don't judge a book by its cover}. This isn't LIKE you" snapped Christina. Christina just turned her head away from her friend, sighed in disbelief, and shook her head.

Cat just looked up to the heavens, at the sun and the cloudy blue sky. Feeling conviction at the words spoken to her by Christina, she knew Crissy was right. What WAS happening to her? She was being influenced by the socialite society that Crissy was trying so hard to get away from.

"Sigh, Criss, you're right. I'm sorry." She laughed to herself. "You're RIGHT. I'm sorry, sometimes I just get so full of myself. I mean, we're in HIGH SCHOOL now and we're cheerleaders. We're jock fodder" laughed Cat.  
>I know that's shallow. I'm just used to looking at a man's physical appearance. But...ever since I met you, you HAVE changed me".<p>

Christina smiled at her friend and said: "Thank you, that's better".

"Sigh, you know I have a knack for playing Cupid. So...if you REALLY REALLY want this boy, just say the word and I'll hook you up" said Catriona.

Christina's face turned ashen white and she looked at her in disbelief. "What is wrong with you? Do you want this boy or not"?

"You really think you can do it"? asked Crissy.

"I won't insult your intelligence by answering that question. I'll consider that rhetorical" she laughed.

"Why do I all of a sudden have nervous knots in my stomach"? asked Christina.

Catty looked at Christina with heartfelt emotions. "Because I know you Crissy. If you think you love this boy,  
>and this boy isn't really someone I see you being interested in...this is different for you...then I'll make sure &amp; do what I can to make it happen".<p>

" Catsha, just be careful ok? This has to be kept on the down low, especially because of who my family is. I have a feeling that, no matter HOW this turns out, my father will find out...he just will".

"Criss, don't worry. He'll never know...at least not as long as I can help it".

"I hope you're right. For once, I'd like to do something for MYSELF, purely of my own decision" she said smiling at Harry across the LaCrosse field. To her shock, he met her eye and smiled back. She just stood there and stared. Her friend grabbed her by the arm. "Come on you!...game's over. We need to start plannin' strategy".

Christina turned around to face her friend, but she just stared at the ground and grinned. "OH NO! You have it BAD Crissy" said Cat. "Well it won't be long before you two will be an item and I have the perfect plan in mind".

As they walked to Catty's car, they noticed Harry following them. "Oh crap, you don't think he's gonna jump our gun and come over here and try to talk to me, do you"? asked Christina.

"Well would it matter? Your precious little eyes have been all over him all night. Why don't you just hook up tonight &  
>get it over with"? said Cat.<p>

"Awwww? What did you just say"? laughed Criss.

"Well now, here's your chance" said KittyCat.

Christina's heart beat so hard & fast inside her chest, she could physically feel it pounding against her rib cage. Harry just walked 10 feet away from them because he was parked two cars over. Parked so close! His eyes met hers, he tipped his fedora hat and just like out of the 1940's movies, he said: "Ladies". Christina just stood with her jaw dropped to the ground. He looked like a movie star out of the old black and white films, a knock out drop dead gorgeous James Dean lookalike, complete with sunglasses, without the cigarettes.

He tipped his hat again, bowed a little and looked at her and said very softly: "Miss Christina". It gave her goosebumps up and down her arms. Cat's own jaw was halfway open. She said: "Chrissy, where have I been lately? I think it's ME whose in love"

"Uh Uh Uh, oh NO NO NO! I saw him first. He's mine!" claimed Christina. As they both got in the car, Christina turned to Cat and said: "Now what was that you said about him being {all wrong for me}"?

"I honestly think that was the cold pizza from last night talking" she said.

"Hahaha, yeah right. I bet it was. Why don't you just admit that for once...well actually more than once, I was RIGHT!  
>I DO have good taste in men. I DO know how to pick 'em" said Chrissy satisfactorily.<p>

"Okay, Okay, you were right and I was wrong. Now let's get you home. It's late. We'll strategize tomorrow since it's Saturday. Call me in the morning Chriss.

Later, back at home, in the privacy of her room, her thoughts strayed to Harold's smiling face. she had her radio on and it was playing "Classic" by Adrian Gurvitz. She was definitely an addict for his love, yet they had never met. They had only exchanged glances at his LaCrosse practice game; and exchanged brief "hellos" after. Well, HE had spoken. She just stood there drooling on herself. So what was wrong with her? This strange new boy whose gaze she caught had captured her heart in his hands.

"REMEMBER WHEN" by Alan Jackson had begun to play and Christina smiled to herself. This would be their signature song,  
>she could already feel. She didn't know why, but she felt a peace when she thought of him. How strange to feel bonded to someone you've never met, only briefly stared into each other's eyes.<p>

She had felt uneasy about becoming a cheerleader, mainly due to her shyness. But cheering was something she felt deeply about, and now, she had another reason to look forward to it. 


	2. Chapter 2

SOUNDTRACK FOR CHAPTER #2

** Je Suis Malade - Laura Fabian **

** Immortelle - Laura Fabian **

** Love By Grace - Laura Fabian **

** Patric Swayze - She's Like The Wind **

.

Chapter 2 - Having Doubts (Harry's Thoughts)

On his drive home from LaCrosse Scrimmage practice, all Harold could think about was beautiful Christina Rose. A girl who,  
>according to half the free world, he could never have-"Really does wonders for the self confidence", he mused. They were from different worlds, he &amp; she. She was like royalty, her family was a pillar of the community. Everyone from the mayor to the governor knew who the Sullivans were. That made his butterflies in his stomach worse.<p>

Playing on the radio during his drive home was Lara Fabian's "Je Suis Malade" (I Am Sick); and he was truly Malade. He was sick...in love. Lara was singing the song so sultry that all he could picture in his mind was his beautiful Christina. He longed to hold her, to protect her from the world. He was determined that no matter what anyone had to say,  
>she was now his. He could see in her eyes that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. "A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words". The picture in her eyes spoke billions of words in one glance. He felt a peace in his heart and in his soul when he thought of her. That's how he knew this was right. At a stop light, he closed his eyes and saw her porcelain face. He softly smiled to himself. What was WRONG with him? He was behaving like a love sick puppy. He had just met her and already she had him wrapped around her little finger.<p>

PATRICK SWAYZE'S "She's Like The Wind" came on the radio. It seemed to speak volumes of their relationship and yet, it hadn't even begun yet:

.

""She's like the wind through my tree ""She rides the night next to me ""She leads me through moonlight ""Only to burn me with the sun ""She's taken my heart ""But she doesn't know what she's done

After this afternoon's game, she had definitely taken his heart; and Harry knew, the way her family operated, especially her father, she really has no idea what she's just done by falling in love with him. In his eyes, with his low self-  
>esteem, she could do so much better. He wasn't a handsome, buff, tan, built jock. He wasn't supermodel material. He wasn't smooth with the ladies. He put the top down on his convertible and let the wind run through his hair. As he felt the wind on his face, he imagined instead, it being Crissy's breath. His palms started to sweat. He had never given ANY woman ANY thought at all, at least not in the romantic way. His heart started to beat at a rapid rate. This was all new to him. He sighed with resignation, almost kicking himself for allowing his heart to get away from him. She was out of his league and he knew it. The whole school knew it.<p>

.  
>""Feel her breath on my face ""Her body close to me ""Can't look in her eyes ""She's out of my league ""Just a fool to believe ""I have anything she needs ""She's like the wind .<p>

After today, he longed to feel her very breath on his face, to feel her body close to his. It was strange though. He had no problem looking into those crystal blue eyes of hers. They were like an ocean. He could get lost in them. He could swim in them. He felt himself getting slightly disoriented & dizzy. It was all he could do to get his mind back on the road. According to everyone of his close friends, she was very MUCH out of his league. What was he thinking that she would ever, in a million years, accept a date with him? He had nothing to offer her and he had nothing she needed. But he couldn't get out of his mind that he wasn't wrong about the way she looked at him. It was why he was going to law school after high school & college. He had the ability to read people, to read their emotions, even from a distance. He wasn't wrong in what he saw in her eyes and in her body language.

His heart sank. "She knows nothing about me", he thought to himself. "Once she DOES get to know me, it'll be a turn off.  
>So she thought she saw someone who was cute. Or maybe she smiled at me out of pity". He immediately felt horrible for pre judging her. He knew what it felt like to be pre judged because of who you are, because of WHAT you are, because of where you come from; and here he was, doing the same thing to her. "I don't know WHAT I'm gonna do". But he knew he had to do SOMETHING. Deep in his heart, he loved her already. It's often been said that a woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. The same could be said of HIS heart...and he was afraid she was about to discover every secret he had. <p>


End file.
